


逃课

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 七夕节贺文
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	逃课

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕节贺文

街道上萧萧条条，像是电影里那样风吹动了空旷人行道上没人要的空罐子，既非节假也非放学下班的悠闲时间，路上压根望不见什么人。

上条站在树荫底下有点茫然，直到一片叶子落到他的鼻尖，受了惊慌张一眨眼，便看见同样受了惊的麻雀振着翅膀飞远了。

“别吓它。”

“我没有。”被劝说了的人显然无悔改之意，漫不经心地松开了手中的枝条，“走吧。”

上条重新把目光放在了那条洒满阳光也盈满热全的街道，也重新拾起了心底的那点茫然。有谁会在午后两点最热的时候上街吗？远处的电线杆看起来几近融化。

“那是空气膨胀影响折射率的问题。”

那听起来也很糟糕。带点专业性质的解说并没有带来什么积极影响，只会让人脑袋更昏昏胀胀，想起被遗落在课桌上写满物理公式的草稿纸，上边还有汗渍水渍涂鸦撕下来一角当小纸条，揉成一团越过了水杯砸在前边的左边的桌子上脑袋上，水杯里干涸的水珠摇摇晃晃要倒了掉地上磕坏一个小缺滚到谁的脚边。总而言之言而总之，总算是想起了现在还是上课期间，但上条依旧是没想起自己到底怎么脑子一热答应了一起逃课出来让自己岌岌可危的出席率又严重了一笔。罪魁祸首倒是少见的饶有兴致，拉着上条催促着快走。

他们的违纪因为没有计划没有目的，按一方通行的话来讲就只是想逃课而已，纯粹是一时兴起的游行，顶着骄阳横穿大热天的马路，又企图装作大人的样子钻进开了冷气的星巴克而不是隔壁的奶茶店。

“那家我真的是厌了。”一方通行要了没加糖的拿铁，红色的眼珠子转向价目表上的图样，“而且奶茶太甜。”

上条对此不置可否，差生知识贫瘠的脑子现在正要被价目表上的tall、grande和venti折磨疯了，身边一直旁观着的人叹了口气，将那颗挫败的刺猬头给摁在价目表上无奈地要了tall的卡布奇诺，附加了大量方糖。

“其实我们或许该要个阿馥奇朵？”

一方通行拿到自己的咖啡之后尝到味道稍微皱了个眉，不过当时上条正对着为与这家店格格不入的两个逃学毛头小子而投来探究目光的店员小姐不太好意思地笑笑所以没能看见，等他再回过头时，一方通行已经学会面无表情的把咖啡咽下去了。

罐装咖啡与现磨果然不太一样。

最后他们一致得出了这样的结论，在上条当麻再次被呛住之后。

他们没能买一个阿馥奇朵，想要装作成熟大人的穷学生突然意识到自己也许应该为钱包着想一下，但这个天气喝热咖啡绝对很奇怪，一方通行一边说着一边踩着影子小心翼翼的往便利店方向移动。上条在他身后没走稳——这家伙一向不幸，推了一下自己轻飘飘的同伴，阳光灼着白色的皮肤还闪花了上条的眼睛。他闭着这样被闪花的眼睛，被一方通行狠狠的捶了一拳。

这样，当他们喝上冰咖啡的时候已经浑身汗湿透了。无聊而且犯困的收银员打着哈欠给他们找了零，同时也稍稍有些好奇两位怎么会在这种天气这个时候出来。一方通行带着绝望的表情把冰水往下灌，从下巴滴落流到脖子，上条凑上去帮忙抹了一把，肌肤与肌肤之间黏巴巴稠糊糊的很是不舒服。一方通行瞪了他一眼，而被瞪的人只是眨眨眼睛剥开了自己的那个冰棒。显然他是慢慢来派的而非主张将冰棒快速的咬碎，不过他想一方通行可能会这样做，因为那双红色的眼睛看着自己手上融化了的糖水显得相当嫌弃。上条吮去了手指上的奶油，把写了谢谢惠顾四个字的棍子丢掉——他根本没抱任何期望。

从小在这长大的野惯了的少年们对这座城市完全摸透了，但同时也深知其无聊之处，毕竟众多地点只对特定的人群开放而将未成年人拒之门外。至于上条，被不良少年追逐惯了的他熟知每一条巷道，一方通行也不知道自己为什么非得跟着他在城市的深处绕来绕去，听他讲解自己在这些角落里的经历和应对方法。

这些东西普通人根本用不上。一方通行很想这样吐槽，但他没有，任由上条拉着自己的手。好吧，至少这里比外边凉快。

不久他们发现了自己的同道中人——大夏天还戴着头盔驾起机车在路上狂飙的暴走族。一方通行对此颇有不爽地骂了一声，上条则是看见呛人的烟尘散去跌在地上抽泣的小女孩，想多半是刚才躲闪得太急摔倒了。一方通行在一旁用着“又来了”的表情冷漠旁观，同时质疑对方为何现在这个点不在学校。

“ 可这孩子不是很明显还没到上学的年龄吗？！”

然而这两个都没有身为逃课前辈的自觉。

不错，那你的女人缘可真不错。蹲在地上查看伤口的上条抬头看见了一双不怎么留情的眼睛，眨了下眼：

“她得去诊所。”

一方通行看着女孩哭红了的眼睛，撇了下嘴。

“你可别指望我能哄她。”

上条当麻笑了。

“看吧，我就说他其实是个好人吧？”

树上的蝉鸣太吵了。一方通行有些厌烦地转过头去，但这样正好让上条看见了他通红的耳根。当然女孩也看见了，于是转头凑到上条耳边说了悄悄话。

“小姑娘在问你的名字，漂亮的大姐姐铃科百合子——”

最后的发音变得不伦不类，因为一个手刀狠狠地击中了刺猬头的天灵盖。

让一方通行吃瘪显然并不是个好主意，上条当麻在街机游戏第十三次落败之后领悟到了这一个真理，因为这家伙迟早会报复回来的。他们在游戏厅里找到了更多的“同伴”，同样是逃课但这群人显然比他们过得更为像样，烟、酒、泡面和槟榔，金属扣子和硬币。报复完了的一方通行松开操纵杆有些疲惫的往后仰，甩着自己发酸的手腕翘起了凳子，老旧生锈了的铁制支架嘎吱作响。上条也觉得乏了，伸手向前撑着懒腰发出了相当夸张的哈欠声，随后摇摇晃晃的自然而然就往身边人的肩上靠去。被翘起一半的支架相当短促而尖锐的一划拉，两个笨蛋双双滚落在地。上条当麻一脸茫然地抱住了身下人的腰，对面街机边的小太妹挑起眉头吹了一声口哨，不知道是谁的注意力被这边吸引过去了因而游戏界面的角色被对方一拳打倒，顿时响起了“ko”的失败宣告。

一方通行面色发黑地一巴掌按上面前那张写满了无辜的脸。

上条刚刚照例宣告了自己“不幸啊”的败犬宣言，脸上还顶着一个不太明显的巴掌印。那是他们在没有冷气的游戏厅吃街边卖的关东煮，风扇理所应当的是被他们不想招惹的一群人占去了，刺青和伤疤都浸了汗，在荧屏前色彩鲜艳地闪闪发亮。在闷热室内几近汗流浃背的一方通行看着热气腾腾的关东煮用一种显然你有病的表情望向上条，结果反倒是上条当麻被特辣份辣到不行，而一方通行安之若素。不幸先生为此表示抗议，巴掌印就是那时被满是酱汁和汗液的手给摁了上去。

他们从游戏厅老旧的后门出去，那块锈红色的铁板哐哐当当，在边上钉上了金属制的补丁。上条当麻在找水喝，一方通行则把脸凑近了水龙头。他真的得好好洗洗，温凉的水润泽了脸侧细小的绒毛，流下去。上条明白这个白色的人皮肤一向不长什么奇怪的东西，所以也因此相当明显，蚊虫叮咬之后暗红的印记和淡黄色的结痂，不太注意保养而乱挠的结果是暗褐的圆斑。上条说不上是可惜还是什么，抓住那只接满了水的手蹭了蹭那些斑痕，而对方只是挑了一下眉。反正到冬天也差不多就消了。

神社就在游戏厅的后面，顺着泔水渗进裂缝的水泥台阶和钢化棚往上，被酷暑的天气蒸得扭曲的人造物所包围。小城的神明处于一个极为尴尬的地位，人们相信却又不尊敬，将其寄托于物欲横流的现实。上条想着去祈福改个运，他们在大樱树下摇了签，但实际上抽签的只有一方通行一个，他运气一向不错的，摇出了两个中签。然后是按惯例的参拜，一人往木箱内投入了一枚百元硬币，掉下去铮铮的有回响。实际上那时候的人已经不算少了，甚至还有人穿了和服，木屐叩在石阶上嗒嗒地响着与风铃声混在一起。上条望见同样挂在树上揺得同风铃一样嗒嗒响的木牌还有上边红色的字，想起过年时来过。一方通行记性比他好，找到了那两块用红绳系在一起的木牌，红色的刻字在樱树茂密枝叶间缝隙所投下的碎汞间明明暗暗。上条还想今天再挂一次，一方通行并没有拒绝。

显然他今天的兴致很好，他们一起挂上木牌时侧头就能看见对方因过热而红润的耳垂。他有点想亲他。

一方通行同样没有拒绝的事情还有超商的游行——显然这个名号显得太过幼稚而不适合两位高中生，但孩子毕竟是孩子，他想他的老师兼监护人会这样说。他们本是无所事事地穿行于货架的各行各间，随意谈论着巧克力和泡面的口味，推着购物车把小零食丢下去又捞上来。但之后在某个区发现了所谓［在限定时间吃完所有面包就可以得优惠券］这样的活动，一方通行看着那堆怎么看怎么像是过期食品的面包问自己身边那个特价爱好者：“你想去吗？”

“不想。那看起来有点蠢。”

“也是。”

他们在这一点达成共识之后，很快又在年糕的豆粉和酱油偏好上争执得几近要打起来，上条当麻连忙在导购小姐的笑容破裂之前按下了某人过窄的肩。他们拉拉扯扯的挤到行间的角落，经过试吃区时还顺手拿了点想要的，但在上条嘴里还咬着半截泡芙又要伸手去拿小鱼干时，衣领子被某人一把扯住往后拖走。

“这家伙吃的太多了。”一方通行站在货架后对有些惊讶的导购小姐说。可同时他嘴里还叼着一块完全没吃的鱿鱼干，所以显得像是个荒谬的玩笑。

上条将泡芙里酸奶味的奶油给咽了下去，他知道一方通行不会开玩笑，这家伙的幽默感简直糟透了，所以当他顺着对方的视线望去时，没费多大力气就看见——

“是黄泉川。”

一方通行的监护人兼任他们的体育老师兼任他们班主任的同级生。

两个人同时微妙的沉默了一下。

“该死，已经到她下班该买菜回家的时间了吗？”

今天果然是兴致好得过了头，一方通行想，过头得就这样松懈了。

没人会想到这个时候被抓，虽然挨骂是迟早的，但至少得让他们先疯到明天早上。

于是两位逃学生开始在货架之间躲藏，偷偷摸摸的在货物缝隙之间窥视让一方通行不禁吐槽像是个跟踪变态狂。他们小心翼翼的一排一排地绕路，甚至还得收获导购员怀疑的目光。我真的是受够了，一方通行说，我能把你丢出去当诱饵吗？

“那样的话上条先生也绝对会把你拉出去。”上条当麻对此诚恳地发誓。

于是两位只有认命躲避，而穿着绿色运动服的体育老师似乎正步步紧逼，把他们逼入了蔬菜区冷藏柜旁的狭小空隙。那位电饭煲专家正在购入大量蔬菜，上条突然意识到什么莫名带了点幸灾乐祸的心情轻轻喃着黄泉川老师对你可真好，而被幸灾乐祸的对象此时正因预想到了之后的发展而面色发青地发怔着。使他回过神来的是酸奶油的味道，上条当麻在这里干了他在神社时想干的事。

“周围又没有人。”上条挺无辜地说，指了指刚刚走远的黄泉川。

他以前怎么没发现这人还挺不要脸的。一方通行捧着他男朋友的脸往后转：“但是有监控。”

纯情少年的脸突然红了。

他们最后决定去一家最近很火的甜甜圈店稍微歇息一下，但实际上两位都并不是嗜甜党，作下这样决定的理由只是因为超商门口有人派发了传单。一方通行很想把这样烦人的传单揉成一团给扔了，但是被上条当麻拦住了大喊着上面有优惠券，于是又本着不用白不用的心情硬拖着一方通行去了那家不太远的店。

果然是家大火的店，当两个人看着满满当当的店内而不得不坐在店外的露天座位上时如是想着。一方通行看到这样的情况就想走了，等看到他们家推荐的本命甜甜圈时更加想走了。本命甜甜圈是按自己星座来选颜色的幸运甜甜圈——据说是这样。他们对甜甜圈本身并没有什么兴趣，只是当纯好奇这种最近新流行起来的玩意儿。

“你确定要选这个？”

“唔，稍微有点好奇。”

“呃，好吧，我也想试试。”

甚至还发生过如上对话。

但是没人告诉他们这是超大份的挤满了鲜奶油和果酱以及大量糖霜，高高地叠起简直像份小蛋糕甚至上面还有几个巧克力棒，更重要的是颜色花花绿绿的诡异至极看上去吃一口马上就会死掉。于是分明是出于两人同样的意愿点的甜甜圈，此时正惨遭嫌弃的被推来推去，而施以此暴行的两人脸上还带着虚伪的笑容。

虚伪的笑容又很快变成了冷酷无情，单纯的推开甜甜圈让对方试毒逐渐演变成了算旧帐大会。永远不要小瞧高中生记小帐的本事，鸡毛蒜皮的小事可以牵扯到更多鸡毛蒜皮的小事，像是之前你借我的橡皮又把棱角给磨平了，但结果对方说上次你借我的橡皮又把它磨出棱角了，最后讨论到偏好问题便一发不可收拾，喝太多咖啡了而且完全不肯吃菜，但就是这点像老妈子一样爱管闲事才是最讨厌的，你怎么不反思一下自己管别人的闲事耽误了多少事？牵一发而动全身，线越扯越长越扯越杂最后成一团乱麻谁也理不清，只是在乱糟糟地吵着，反正不可以输就是了。

打断他们没营养而且毫无意义争论的是一声划破夜空的声响，随后是处于半空中的炸裂声。

烟花。上条看见烟花在自己对面的一双漂亮的红眼睛中绽开了。

所以说他们干了一天的无聊事结果还错过了烟火展的时间吗？上条把头重重的砸在桌子上苦恼地抓着头发。不幸，太不幸了，简直是得不偿失。

“嘛，随便啦。”一方通行倒是一脸不在意，抓着勺支起脑袋，感觉没什么兴趣，“反正我就讨厌人多又拥挤的地方。”

勺子插进了刚刚被他们嫌弃得很推来推去做往返运动的魔鬼甜甜圈，挖起了一大勺奶油和糖霜，还有巧克力屑。上条当麻趴在桌子上看着一方通行将这样一勺看上去吃下去马上就会死掉的东西小小的尝了一口一时还没有反应过来。“好甜。”惯于苦味的一方通行皱着眉吐了下舌头。

说起来，今天之所以无视了自己岌岌可危的出席率跟着这家伙逃课出来，是因为今天是七夕啊。上条听见耳边隐隐约约的炸裂声，回头望见了刚绽开的烟火的绚烂光芒。


End file.
